


A Dreamer Like Me

by SomeGoodSheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Feels, Hopeful angst, M/M, Midnight Talk, Peace, have, let, so many feels, them, they just need to rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeGoodSheith/pseuds/SomeGoodSheith
Summary: Keith and Shiro. Sharing a bed, sharing thoughts, sharing a dream for something better.





	A Dreamer Like Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leosunderground](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosunderground/gifts).



“How much do we have to sacrifice for this?”

 

Keith's voice is no louder than a whisper against Shiro's back.

 

They lie together in Shiro's bed, as they have been for the last few hours, but neither of them is sleeping. Keith's arms are wrapped around Shiro for some time now. His chest is pressed to his boyfriend's back, his legs bend and envelope over and between the other set. His cheek is warm against the back of Shiro's neck, just like it mostly is in the nights they share a mattress.

 

It's nice, for a while. Just the two of them cuddle in their own warmth.

 

But when the black paladin hears that tone, he blinks and turns his head to his lover. He hears a sniff, and his heart's pumping feels stronger when he realizes the wetness against his skin is coming in soft, small drops.

 

He turns his entire body to face his lover, and wipes away Keith's tears. His palm stays there even as he's done.

 

“What do you mean, baby?” he whispers back.

 

Keith bites his lip and takes his time in responding. It looks like he's hesitating, considering his words heavily. His arms, that still surround Shiro in an embrace, tighten their grip on him.

 

“I mean… Us. The team. This… war and Voltron and... you.” He mumbles. “I almost lost you twice already, Shiro. And in those times, you’ve been through so much pain, and I… I’d hate to see you go through that again.”

 

Shiro's frown is light, but the concern is clear in it. “Keith… you already know that this fight we’ve gotten into… It's one of the most important things we'll ever participate in. We're much more than just a group of people now. This mission to save the universe… It's bigger than the two of us.”

 

“I know. And you know I'm the first one in line when it comes to take down the empire, especially after they dared to hurt you. But…”

 

They look into each other's eyes. It's almost completely dark in that room, save for the neon light that had been dimmed for the sake of their sleeping time.

 

Shiro is still silent, patiently waiting for Keith to finish speaking out his mind.

 

Keith’s gaze drops to Shiro’s lips, his neck, his arm. Anywhere but those kind, grey eyes.

 

“Sometimes I dream about… taking you far away from here. Just leaving it all behind and give you the peace and quiet that you deserve.” Shiro opens his mouth to speak, but Keith continues. “I know I won’t do it. Not now. I know. It’ll be wrong and none of us will be able to bear it… but…” finally his eyes roll back to their rightful place, right in front of Shiro’s, big and purple and full of emotion. His palms slowly trail up his lover’s chest, his shoulders, until they reach his cheeks and stay there, fingers spread across the soft skin. “... Nothing is worth your pain, Shiro. I hope you won’t forget that. And even when we’re apart… I’ll always find you.”

 

After a few moments of silence, Shiro’s smile spreads so warmly it could vanquish the sun. His own arms pressing Keith closer until their exhalations mix.

 

“You already did, over and over again,” Shiro whispers. “And you have no idea how grateful I am for every and each time. And… we might be at war now, and we both are going to sacrifice much more than anyone should… but now it’s my turn to remind you that everything has an ending. This war… it’s not going to last forever. And after it’s over… I’ll make sure you make that dream come true.”

 

Keith gasps quietly, but right after it, the corners of his mouth lift up.

 

“So if everything has an ending… what about us?”

 

“We’ll have an ending too… but it’ll be a happy one. I promise. Okay?” Shiro says, and presses a kiss to the other’s forehead.

 

“Okay,” Keith smiles and finally relaxes. He shifts a little to settle in Shiro’s arms, pressing his cheek to his lover’s neck. He allows himself to close his eyes when he feels a chin resting on the top of his head.

 

Shiro lets his fingertips circle on his boyfriend’s back, his touch featherly gentle. The exact same thoughts as his boyfriend’s have been going through his mind before, but he stands behind his words. And he knows that Keith will, too.

 

For now, being in each other’s arms is more than enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Our boys deserve all that's good in this world.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and please consider letting me know what you think ^-^


End file.
